


An Unknowingly Bitter Farewell

by shadowx_mac



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boi Inc - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Tommyinnit death, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Theseus Greek Mythology, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, is mentioned, no beta we die like l’manberg, we’re all in pain guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: How do you move on when people leave your life you didn’t realize needed until their unknowing exit.First it was Icarus, now Theseus.Technoblade can’t help but wonder when he will follow lead behind them. Would they beckon him over with open arms or reject him at the doors for his sins? Would he be regarded sweetly or with agony?He thought he had known everything, thought he had dealt with the worst of it already. Unfortunately he hadn’t accounted for his own downfall to be the attachment he had sworn he wouldn’t have.Aka: Tommy’s death hits Techno harder then he ever imagined it would, now for once in a while the blood god finds himself reminiscing on his relationships with the greek myths in his life as he mourns the untimely death of his Theseus.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, found family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	An Unknowingly Bitter Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest, I uploaded my next chapter of Requiem today and was super stressed about getting out the last chapter of Joyride but I’m really not in the headspace to do so. So here's the fic I felt in the spirit to write, a little Techno angst for you.
> 
> If you all are struggling I’m right there with ya so let’s all wallow together hmm?

Day once again descends into the nearing of golden hour, hours pass and go on unaffecting to the half-piglin in doors.

The little cottage in the arctic has remained deathly silent since the news had passed through of Tommy’s death. 

The house usually bustling with some sort of noise whether that was the sound of firewood crackling, book pages turning, or calm murmurs of a father who had already lost and given up so much trying to stay afloat and an Enderman who was subjected to far too much for his gentle nature.

To be fair his house hadn't felt the same since Tommy had left him for Tubbo, the atmosphere was just off and the air just didn’t quite sit as right. Whatever Tommy had brought to the place had vacated along with any of the calm and good energy in the air.

When Ranboo had joined it had been a good edition but none of them could say it just fixed things.

Even when Phil tried to adopt the boy like he had done to every single thing that had come by. Philza could never suppress the urge to take any broken toys he found, swoop in, shine them up, and take care of them.

Or well, shelf them until he thought they needed to be taken care of.

Maybe that’s how Wilbur would have worded things, he knew that’s how the curly haired brunette had felt the last time Techno had spoken to him.

The  _ very _ last time Technoblade had spoken to his Icarus before he had flown too close to the sun and lost his wings.

Plunged into the sea of darkness to be swallowed whole by his ambitions, even through that pain he had found it oddly fitting for his twin. 

He really couldn’t think of any other way Wilbur could really go out but with his own ship, it was just in his nature. Even if Phil had done the deed himself, it had been Wilbur’s command. 

Flying to the sun and getting his wings burnt despite the warnings, despite everything that had been taught and told to him. Icarus’s wings were always meant to melt, Wilbur was always meant to fall at some point, even he knew it.

Maybe his twin had always known he was on borrowed time as he crafted his flying machine. 

He had just wanted to touch the sky once in his life and then nothing else would matter, and that’s what he did. He kept good on his promise of flying, he never said he would land back on the ground though.

Techno had to give him that, so when his Icarus fell and burned Techno felt pain and mourned but he had also been so caught up in his own feelings of betrayal he supposed he hadn’t been able to really process that loss though it was huge. 

Phil has always said twins were like two halves of a whole, Techno had Wilbur and Tommy had Tubbo even though they were not blood related the two might as well have been meant to be one.

So when he lost his twin he felt like he should have felt a piece of him was gone.

Techno felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Just hollow emptiness, his body knew something important was gone but didn’t feel quite the punch like it should have.

It made Techno feel like he was even more of a broken person then he already thought he was. 

It had felt like Techno had lost a piece of his soul, but was his soul so far gone that even with the lost piece it felt like there was no difference?

Was he that dead inside to lose the better side of him and still feel as dead as he had always felt?

Wilbur somehow occupied his life even when he wasn’t around anymore, because like everything he did his Icarus had made a strong impact, left a huge footprint, he was constantly mentioned everywhere Techno went.

No one offered him condolences, because apparently his brother had gone mad. 

If Wilbur was crazy then Techno remarked to himself that he must be downright Psychotic. Maybe it was the most truthful thought he had ever come up with in his line of answers to questions he constantly asked himself. 

Hopes and wishes were apparently for the insane.

For wanting too much his brother had taken a bite from the forbidden fruit and had now been damned for it.

At Least Wilbur had done something, was all Techno could keep telling himself when people rambled to him of his brother’s “absurd” ideas and ideals. 

He knew people only said that because they themselves, were far too cowardly to admit they too had wanted what he wanted.

Wilbur was the only one with the balls to actually go for it, and for that he was to be criminalized. 

What Techno hadn’t anticipated was how the loss of Theseus would affect him.

Out of all the ways he thought Tommy would die, beaten in a small, cold, and dark place was not what Techno had in mind.

He felt like his brother deserved better than that. He  _ knew _ his brother deserved better than that.

King Lycomes had thought he would be the one to push Theseus from the heavens, he hadn’t thought his fall would be brought upon by the hands of the person he owed a favor towards. 

Maybe he should have figured this was going to happen, Dream had been hell bent on torturing and making his brother miserable.

Techno just had never thought he would actually kill Tommy.

It didn’t seem like Dream would knock out his favorite piece in his own game, maybe being trapped in prison for so long with his own thoughts had just done it to him. 

The fall of Icarus may have taken his soul, but the fall of Theseus left him with the inability to get out of bed. 

Pink locks sprawled out in waves on his pillow, starting to wravel off in tangles and knots from being unkempt.

The clouded stare out the window from his pillow just matched how he felt inside.

Confused, strangely hurt, and heavy. 

What scared Techno the most was how much agony he was in. His heart felt like it would never stop bleeding, aching with dull pains every single time he felt a memory seize from the depths of his mind.

He hadn’t remembered crying but he knew he had from the dried spots on the cushion that was losing his plush, he hadn’t even felt the tears leak down his face. Doesn’t remember his eyes stinging or pooling with tears. 

He is however aware enough to hear the soft sound of footsteps coming up the ladder, the gentle knock of knuckles against wood.

The soft words of a man he once regarded as the most amazing person anyone would ever have the pleasure to meet.

“Techno?...Get up mate…”

Ah..so the angel of death has come to bid him to keep going another day. Oh, the irony.

He doesn’t spare the man he regards so highly a glance or even a movement, he can’t bring himself to.

Why walk amongst the earth when your tethers are no longer there?

Why doom yourself to float endlessly?

An exasperated sigh fills the air as he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, the human contact feels both like a warm blanket and fire destined to burn him alive. Will Techno burn too? Could he?

“Techno I know this is hard, it’s hard on all of us..but you should at least come to the little funeral Puffy is hosting..I think she would appreciate it and maybe it might make you feel better. If not you should atleast get up and freshen up if anything..” 

That gets a soft snicker from him, so it’s hard on everyone huh? Even those who couldn’t hold themselves accountable?

What about the mass who was so hellbent on getting rid of his brother, so now that he is gone they have the right to feel horrible about it and themselves? 

Now they are allowed to feel sad?

Now that’s he’s actually gone after them wishing him away for so long.

He might as well turn to Phil and utter a simple, “Et Tu Brutus” Techno thinks he would rather take the twenty three daggers as Caesar. 

Techno feels an arm pull him out of his bed, his body finds itself following despite his unwant.

He allows Phil to give him food and water, he allows Phil to carefully brush through the knots and tangles in his hair and braid it like he used to, he allows Phil to dress him in blacks but refuses to not wear his red cape.

If he was to dawn colors of death to attend a funeral he would at least have a spot of red for Tommy. It felt wrong not too.

He allows Phil to drag him out of the house to the funeral.

He says nothing the entire time but he watches, he watches everything and can’t help but feel like he’s walking with a thousand weights tied to his legs. 

He’s only talked to Puffy once or twice but he’s gotta say the wake was well put together.

He feels the urge to both take blood or cackle when he sees Niki and Jack. When he sees Bad, when he sees George, when he sees Punz, Purpled, Ponk, HBomb, Sapnap, Karl, Fundy. Skeppy probably would have showed up he likes to think, if he was possessed by a  _ fucking _ egg. 

The only people he really feels should be there is Tubbo, Ranboo, Quackity, Sam, and Puffy.

He doesn’t even feel like he should be here. 

He doesn’t feel like Phil should be here either but here they were. 

He looks up during Puffy’s speech and locks eyes with Eret, someone he hadn’t anticipated. They lower their sunglasses slightly and give a respectful nod,

Techno spares one back out of polite acknowledgement but otherwise he briefly wonders if they feel the same as him. 

_ Did any of them really deserve to be paying respects right now? Any of them really. _

As the speeches finish up and the casket is lowered and buried everyone takes flowers to be put in Tommy’s final resting place. 

Right next to where a gravestone was made for Wilbur.

Icarus and Theseus, brought together once again, maybe not in the way Techno had envisioned it. 

Techno takes his flower and walks over, staring down at the headstone with an unreadable stare.

He lowers the flower gently and runs his fingers along the rough rock.

Farewell Theseus, may you rest well in the rolling hills and fields, and when daybreak comes you will arise again. 

When the moon departs in the east and the sun rises in the west, you shall find me when you call.

I am only a beckon away when you need me.

**_Goodnight_ ** ,  **_Goodnight_ ** ,  **_Adeu_ ** .

Parting is such sweet sorrow my Icarus and Theseus, at least you have come together again.

Just wait, the reunion will be ever better.

Until then, all my heart and my soul.


End file.
